Irrevocable
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Ichigo confessed to Ishida but pride doesn't give Ishida the permission to respond to Ichigo's feelings. Ichigo/Ishida.
1. Chapter 1

Here's another story from me. The word 'Irrevocable' inspired me to write this story. And, i don't own anything, characters belongs to Kubo-sensei~ Hope you guys like it!~ ^^

**Title: **Irrevocable

**Pairing: **Ichigo/Ishida

* * *

><p><em>It's irrevocable, Kurosaki. Quincy and Shinigami cannot be together.<em>

That prick told me that two days ago, the day I confessed my feelings to him. I took off the shirt i'm wearing and tossed it aside then slipped on a new one.

Ishida that bastard, don't think that he can make me give up by giving me that unreasonable shit. Tomorrow, tomorrow Ishida, i'll prove you wrong.

I walked towards my bed and doze off to sleep with a smirk on my face.

* * *

><p><em>Ishida, I think I like you...<em>

I punched my wardrobe as if it was one of the sandbags in the gym.

Silence. Only my heavy breathing interfered with the sound of my alarm clock tick-toking.

Damn it. I cursed and flopped down my bed with my arms stretched widely. Why can't I forget it? This is just ridiculous. I slowly turned my head towards my nightstand and took a glance at the time. Two in the morning... I sighed and shut my eyes.

I wish Kurosaki could just give up, but this is Kurosaki we're talking about. I frowned at the thought. I'll just get some sleep right now. I cleared my mind and went to an immediate slumber.

* * *

><p>AN: So, how did it go? I hope it went well~


	2. Chapter 2

RING~

RING~

RING~

RI-

Ugh, I slammed that annoying alarm of mine and took a look at the time. 6.45 AM. I sat up and rubbed my sleepy eyes with my sloppy fingers. After a while, I got up of my bed and went to get my face washed. The chilly water splashed all over my dehydrated face. Cold.

I walked back to my room and took my glasses from the nightstand and got my uniform to get changed. After 10 minutes of changing and combing, I took my bag and slid it on my shoulder. I grabbed my keys, unlocked the door and went to school.

* * *

><p>RING~<p>

RING~

RING~

RI-

I'll destroy that annoying thing next time for sure.

"Good morning, Ichigooooooo!~~~" I can hear my old man shouting and dashed towards me with his flying foot aiming at me while i'm sitting up.

"Damn, you're noisy in the morning!" I dodged his kick and let him fly towards the window.

"I-Ichigo, help me up!" He cried for help with that pathetic face of his.

"You can get up by yourself right? Why would I bother lending you a hand?" I got out from my bed and get changed before the old man tries to attack me again.

"C'mon, i'll die!"

I ignored him and went downstairs to get my breakfast.

"Ah, good morning onii-chan!" Yuzu greeted. Ugh, how can Yuzu be so energetic in the morning? I replied her with a yawn.

"Hai, here's your portion." Yuzu smiled and handed me a bowl of rice, fried fish and some eggs.

"Thanks... Itadakimasu." I picked up my chopsticks and put some rice into my mouth.

I wonder if Ishida had breakfasts. He always looks so pale and sleepy. I blushed and continued with my breakfast. What the Hell? Why is Ishida the one i'm thinking about first thing in the morning?

My thoughts were cut off when Karin called out for me so suddenly.

''Ichi-nii?"

"Huh? What?"

''You look exhausted, are you okay?" Karin frowned.

"Huh? Onii-chan, are you sick?'' Yuzu stop washing the dishes and turned around, looking at me questionably.

"No, i'm fine. What makes you guys think that?" I tried to force a smile but their face full of worry did not disappear. Damn, I got trailed off by my thoughts and got them worried.

"Ho~ Is is a love problem?" My dad popped out of nowhere and teased me. I blushed and denied. "No way."

"Hey, don't be such a wuss-puss. Daddy can be a great tu- Ugh!" I punched him in the face right before he can finish his words.

"That's not even close." I lied.

"I'm going now." I grabbed my bag and went out the door. I'm sure that Yuzu said something about my dad got me angry and I swear I heard my dad crying but I shrugged them off. I mean, i'm not mad right? Am I? Of course not.

"Good morning, Ichigo." Mizuiro smiled and waved at me when he saw me coming.

"Mornin'." I greeted and we walked to school together.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on my seat and reads a German book as usual but I just can't concentrate on it. I heard some running footsteps and I can feel butterflies in my stomach. That's Asano-kun's, that means...

* * *

><p>"I-CHI-GO!~" Keigo started running at my direction as I slipped my arm around his neck and slamming him down onto the floor.<p>

"Ossu..." I greeted and sighed. Does this have to happen every morning? I let loose of Keigo and walked straight into our classroom.

"I told you not to do that." Mizuiro started lecturing Keigo and he started whining about how cruel and mean I am. Jeez... I sighed and scratched the back of my neck.

* * *

><p>Do they have to act like idiots everyday? I sighed and tried to focus on my book but I can feel Kurosaki's reiatsu getting closer and closer.<p>

"Ishida, we need to talk." Kurosaki spoke.

I looked up from my book and pushed my glasses further up my nose.

"I have nothing to talk about." I denied.

"But I do." Kurosaki persisted

I sneered and looked away. "Whatever."

"Meet me on the roof after school." Kurosaki invited.

I continued with my book and gave no respond to Kurosaki's invitation but he remained standing there. Leave me alone already Kurosaki, just give up...

After what seems like a few seconds, the statue like Kurosaki placed a palm on my shoulder and leaned down.

"Just so you know, I'm not some worthless guy who would give up easily when he's been given some shitty reason that's not understandable." Kurosaki whispered into my ear. Although I cannot see it according to the angle but i'm sure that Kurosaki smirked. I spoke too soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Damn, it's all Keigo's fault. Jeez, i'm late already! I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and went straight to the roof.

Ishida's probably there waiting for me already. I bet he's going to give me some stupid lecture about not being on time or something else similar to that rubbish. I sighed as I climbed up the stairs.

My pace slowed down when I reached the roof door. How would Ishida react if I told him? I questioned myself and hesitated to open the door that is only a few steps in front of me.

I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes. Whatever, when that time comes, it comes. I grabbed the door knob and twisted it to open the door that's leading me to the answers.

* * *

><p>I leaned on the bars and looked up at the sky. I squinted my eyes as the sunlight shined brightly. I sighed and closed my eyes as the door opens. A dark figure's standing as it reveals its identity-Kurosaki.<p>

I folded my arms and frowned, looking straight at him. "You're late."

He gave me a smirk as if he's telling me that he knew what i'm going to continue next.

I blushed and fixed my glasses. "So, what is it that you want to talk about?" I questioned.

"Curiosity kills the cat y'know?" Kurosaki buried his hands into his pockets and grinned.

"Don't try my patients, Kurosaki." I spoke with a growl in my tune.

"Fine, fine..." He pulled out his hands and raised them up, trying to calm me down. Jeez, doesn't he know? I'm not going to calm down if he keeps on bugging me like that.

Kurosaki walked towards me and look straight into my blue orbs. I blushed and looked away, trying to avoid eye contact but Kurosaki seems unpleasant with it.

* * *

><p>Man, he's so cute. I realized just what had just shot across my mind and shook that away. Woah, where did that came from? I'm countering a serious atmosphere now Kurosaki Ichigo!<p>

"Ishida," I spoke, waiting for the bespectacled's respond but I got nothing. Knowing that he will not give me any respond even thought I've called him numerous times, I continued.

"Ishida, I like you."


	5. Chapter 5

"That's it?" Ishida seemed lost. "I already know that. You told me that two days ago." He scoffed.

"If that's all you're going to say, i'm leaving." Ishida walked pass me but I grabbed his arm.

"Let go." He demanded, not looking back.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say." I squeezed his arm and furrow my brows.

"I don't have time for th-"

"I'm not finished yet, Ishida."

Ishida sighed and shrugged free from my grab. "What now?" Ishida rubbed his arm and turned around.

"It's not the same, Ishida. That day, I told you 'I think I like you.' But now, i'm sure of it." I looked straight into Ishida but he just turned away. Ch, that idiot. I clenched my fists and demanded.

"Look at me, Ishida." Ishida's eyes are blocked by his bangs as he turned his head away.

"Damn it Ishida! Look at me already!" I snapped as I grabbed both of his arms and buried my face into his chest.

"I like you." I repeated.

Ishida sighed and tried to push me away. "I told you, it's irrevocable. Quincy and Shinigamis are not meant to be together."

"Don't give me that shit!" Ishida, why are you such an asshole? I looked up from his chest and saw that expression Ishida's wearing. Ishida seemed...sad? But why?

"Why Kurosaki?" Ishida clenched his hands on the uniform i'm wearing.

"Why can't you just give up?" He hung low his head and scoffed. "How ridiculous, falling for a Shinigami..." Ishida chuckled.

I embraced Ishida into my arms. "It's not ridiculous you idiot." He finally understands, i'm glad. Ishida looked up and stares at me. "What? Too touched that you've forgotten how to speak?" I smirked and successfully made Ishida's cheek turned crimson red. I made a short laugh.

"Of course not! I still have my Quincy pride in m-" To prevent Ishida from further bitching, I sealed out lips together.

* * *

><p>What the-? Kurosaki's lips is...is... My shoulder stiffened and I can feel my cheeks burning. I-I have to back away but my body's not listening! I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to not think about the orange haired teenager that is currently biting on my lower lips. But this feels good.. I let loose of my shoulder and kissed back. Kurosaki then let out a sigh of relief and smiled.<p>

After a few seconds of tongue fighting, we parted for oxygen. The roof is currently in a pin drop silence. All I can hear is our heavy panting and rapid heartbeats.

"Hey," Kurosaki broke the silence and nuzzled into my neck.

I, which is too busy on panting, gave Kurosaki a 'Hmm' as a signal to continue.

"You said that Quincy and Shinigami cannot be together right?"

"What are you pulling now, Kurosaki?" I asked in curiosity as I shifted my neck, giving Kurosaki more space.

Kurosaki smirked into my neck. "That's rubbish." He spoke.

"Excuse me?" Not quite understanding the meaning behind it, I questioned again.

"Man, you can be such and idiot sometime!"

What? Me, an idiot? Oh, you did not just said that Kurosaki because i'll make you regret that-

"What i'm trying to say is," Kurosaki disturbed my thoughts when he connected out palms and tangled out fingers.

"I think our feelings towards each other are the one that is irrecable."


	6. Chapter 6

Silence.

Damn, why isn't Ishida speaking? I just said something big, didn't I? I frustrated.

One... Five... Ten... C'mon Ishida, say something already!

When I was about to snap, Ishida chuckled.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

I got out of Ishida's neck and observed the currently chuckling Ishida. I tilted my head and recalled what I said just now. Did I said something funny?

As his laughing grew, Ishida tried to speak but couldn't. Soon he was doubled over with his hands on his knees.

"I-Irre-" Tears started pouring down Ishida's face.

"Come on, Ishida, did I said something worth _ this_ reaction?" I protested.

Ishida tried to speak. "You...you just...you just ruined the..." He couldn't continue.

Taking Ishida by the arm, I helped him up.

"Really now. Are you done laughing?" I crossed my arms and looked at Ishida with the frustrated face of mine.

"S-Sorry..." Ishida's laughter soon turned into soft chuckles.

I sighed and rubbed my neck. "So, why are you laughing anyway?"

"It's irrevocable, Kurosaki." Ishida specified the 'vo' in irrevocable and smirked.

"Yeah, that's what I said. What's so- Oh shit!" I soon realized that i've trashed the most important word.

After seeing my reaction, Ishida started chuckling again.

"Oh fuck Ishida, I just ruined the mood didn't I?" Ishida, who was still busy laughing gave me a nod.

"Screw it! This is so embarrassing! Shoot!" I mumbled and cursed me from being so stupid and idiotic to even pronounced it wrongly. I placed a palm on my forehead and continued cursing. This is the most embarrassing thing i've ever done!

"Damn, sorry Ishida, for ruining the mood with my stupidity. I guess i'm really- " Ishida broke off my sentence when he gave me a soft peck on my cheek.

"Ishida..." Man, Ishida's the best.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind."

Or at least I thought Ishida said 'he don't mind'. Ishida's laughter made it difficult to fully decipher his final words.

I pouted and I will never _ ever_ admit that i've pouted. "Whatever."

"Hey, I mean it. You're cute that way. " Ishida cupped both hands on my cheeks and glued our forehead together. "By the way, i'll forever remember this day. "

I smiled and placed my hands on his hips. "The day I ruined up the most romantic mood and made you laugh so badly that you can't even talk?"

Ishida scoffs. "No, not that." Although he denied it but I can't take it seriously cause he's chuckling again.

"The day you confessed to me silly." Ishida slowly connected our lips and we made up with a kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright then, this is the end of 'Irrevocable'! Hope you guys enjoy it to the fullest~ XD

**Ichigo: **Hey Ishida, come to my place today.

**Ishida: **Why?

**Ichigo: **I need some 'tutoring'. -smirks-

**Ishida: **-blush- F-Fine...

**Me: **-fangirling- Gotta follow Isshin's tactics now~ -prepares a glass-


End file.
